


Those Eyes

by Loraliah



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Slight fluff, Smut, saeran x mc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loraliah/pseuds/Loraliah
Summary: She never realized she liked him wearing glasses til she saw him wearing them.





	Those Eyes

“I didn’t know you wore glasses.”

The startled sound in her voice made him look up from the book he was engrossed in. She had stopped in the doorway leading to the living room where he was lounging on the couch, just reading. He gave a small shrug to her statement and turned his attention back to his book.

“I usually wear contacts. They were starting to agitate my eyes, so I didn’t feel like wearing them today,” he added to his shrug, rimmed eyes focusing back on the page he was gazing at before.

She stared at him a little longer, taking in the fact that his eyes were still that almost bluish-green color, and not golden like his brother’s. She had figured he wore contacts, but was thrown by the fact that his eye color was not from the contacts, but his actual, real eye color. It kept his uniqueness, and that made her heart soar more for him.

She stepped further into the living room, and plopped on the couch at the end where his feet were resting. They were bare, and she began teasing his toes with her finger tips. His foot twitched a bit, but he didn’t look up from his book. She pouted a bit, wanting to get his attention now (when did she not want it, honestly?) but it was soon replaced with a grin, knowing how she could get him to focus on her.

“Well, the glasses make you look sexy as fuck.”

Her voice came out in almost a purr, and for a second his eyes darted over the top of the book to look at her, and they darkened for a moment; but he gave a small ‘Hmm’ and they dropped back down.

She huffed; well, she was going to have to try harder apparently.

She turned her attention back to his toes, teasing them more and more with her fingertips, till she scooted further on the couch to bring them level with her mouth. She stuck her tongue out and gave one a broad lick, making his foot spasm a bit at the sudden wetness and warmth.

“MC, what are you doing?” he asked, not looking up, _yet_.

“Nothing~,” she cooed, and began licking more and more at his toes. She took his large toe in her mouth suddenly and gave it a greedy suck; this time, he put the book down and gave her a smirk.

“Didn’t know you had a toe fetish.”

“Didn’t know I’d find you so sexy with glasses.”

An eyebrow shot up as he pulled his foot away from her and shifted on the couch so his face was a mere inch away from hers.

“Does that mean you don’t find me attractive without them?” he asked, trying to make it seem like he was hurt; but the way he was brushing his lips against hers made her shutter.

“Of course not,” she breathed, her hands finding their way to his shoulders. “I always want you to fuck me…”

She blushed immediately when she realized what she said, but he just smirked and slammed his mouth against hers. His teeth attacked her bottom lip till her mouth slacked opened, and his tongue darted in to tease her own. She let out a small whimper when his hands found their way under her shirt and began squeezing and kneading at her breasts. He pulled her suddenly and she let out an ‘eep!’ as he towered over her, nudging himself between her thighs. He wasted no time unbuttoning her shorts and tugged them down along with her panties till they were a heap on the floor next to couch. He leaned down to kiss her again, and his hand slid between her thighs, a finger teasing her damp folds.

“Damn, MC…didn’t know me wearing glasses would get you this wet,” he teased, whispering the words against her open mouth.

He kissed her deeply as he plunged his fingers inside her, and she let out a moan into the kiss. He started with two, moving his fingers in and out of her, till he pushed them in as deep as he could, scissoring them against her tightness. His thumb found her clit swollen and sensitive, as he drew small circles against it. He used his other hand to pull her shirt up to expose her breast to him, and he pulled away from the kiss to latch his mouth to a sensitive bud. He gave it a hard suck, and her back arched, letting out a loud moan. He chuckled and the vibrations rumbled in her rib cage, making her shutter. His fingers soon found a faster pace, and his thumb was getting more and more aggressive towards her clit, as he suddenly used his teeth against her nipple. She felt her limbs begin to tingle as a heat was building more in her middle, till suddenly she saw white and she called out his name as his mouth came down on hers. She rolled her hips against his still scissoring fingers, till her body relaxed and she collapsed down on the couch.

He pulled his fingers out of her and she let out a whimper, as he stuck his fingers in his mouth to taste her orgasm.

“That was fast,” he teased, giving his fingers another lick as she watched. He leaned down and kissed her, letting her taste herself on his tongue. He pressed himself against her sensitive lips, making her feel his hardness through his jeans. She let out a shuttering cry and her hips gave an involuntary thrust, that made him chuckle.

“Still want more, I see,” he whispered against her ear, giving it a hard nip as he kept rolling his hips against her. She gave a nod and let out several shuttering breathes as she pressed herself against his thrusts.

He reached between them and began undoing his jeans, till her hands reach down to take over. She popped the button and bit her lip at the sound of the zipper opening. She looked up at his face when she pushed her hand down his boxer front, and wrapped her fingers around his throbbing cock.

His glasses had slid down to the tip of his nose, and his eyes were searing with want. She used the tip of her nose to help push his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, and he gave her a grin.

“Wanting me to fuck you with my glasses on, you kinky little brat.”

“Only for you, Saeran…”

The way she said his name made a shiver go up his spine, and he growled as he pressed his mouth hard against hers. Her hand was pumping him now, having pushed his boxers down to free him, and he was rolling his hips against her pumps. He pulled her hand away and pinned it above her head as he shifted to have his tip pressing against her wetness. His breath came out in a hiss as he pressed into her, sliding in with almost no effort.

“You’re so fucking wet for me, MC,” he growled, leaning down to bite at her neck.

She moaned and rocked her hips, nodding against his shoulder. He pressed his forehead against hers as he began thrusting against her, his glasses fogging up from the heat between them. He grabbed her other hand and pulled it above her head, using one hand to lock her wrists together, and his free hand went between them to torture her clit. The bud was still sensitive from his previous torment of it, and she let out loud cries as he pinched it and rolled it. She began tightening around him and he picked up his pace, his breath coming out it pants and swears. He used his hips to adjust against her, going in deeper, and making her vision blur. She could feel him swell inside her more and more with each thrust, and soon she pressed her head back into the couch cushion, her voice filling the room as she came unraveled again.

He pounded into her several more times before growling out her name, and filling her with his cum. He kept thrusting into her as he rode out his orgasm, and soon collapsed on top of her panting, his glasses half off as his face was pressed against her chest.

Her fingers found their way into his messy hair, and she giggled, the vibrations making his head tingle.

“Should definitely wear those more often,” she teased, ruffling his hair a bit.

He picked up his head and adjusted his glasses on his nose, the look in his eyes making her middle warm again.

“I might just do that.”


End file.
